The Beginning of Forever
by Scribe-of-a-Thousand-Words
Summary: The battle's over, Klea's dead, Avalon is safe. Here's what happened next...
1. Chapter 1

Laurel's P.O.V

Laurel shifted slightly in bed as she thought about the day.

She'd been laying there for hours, terrifying scenes kept flashing through her head; David cutting the trolls down like corn, the doors closing realising Katya was trapped on the other side, Tamani poisoned, Klea refusing her help.

But also the good; Yasmine and Jamison's plan that meant hope for Avalon, Tamani…

She smiled softly, thinking about him.

Suddenly the bed shifted slightly and her breath caught in her throat. Klea was gone what could be in her room, she'd thought she was safe that for awhile at least she could be normal… or as normal as a faerie could be.

She opened her eyes a crack and almost laughed out loud.

The thing that had scared her was Tamani.

She watched him watching her, perched on the edge of her bed, he obviously thought that she was asleep. He reached forward and stroked her face gently, he smiled as she said "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?"

He slipped off the bed. She smiled, pushing herself up on her arms, she stopped as he started pulling the window open "Where're you going?" she asked confused.

"I just meant to check you were safe, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered.

Suddenly she felt desperate, she didn't want to be left alone with her memories. She grabbed his arm reflexively, pulling him away from the window, but she caught him off balance and he fell on top of her sprawled across the bed. He rolled off her leaning up on his elbow. "Sorry!" she gasped. "I just didn't want you leaving."

He smiled at that, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Oh did you think the best way to stop me leaving was to attack me?"

"I didn't attack you." She spluttered. "I…"

He stopped her with a kiss one hand trailing down to her waist, the other cupping her neck. She smiled into the kiss, pulling him towards her, tangling her hand his hair, felt him shift lying back on the bed and pulling her on top of him. She gasped as some air escaped her lungs, lips parting slightly. Tamani grinned deepening the kiss, pulling away slightly she nibbled on his lower lip, grinning as he tried to bite back the moan that escaped his lips.

They separated slightly their chests still touching and Laurel smiled. She looked down at him, studying his face, he frowned. "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No." she sighed. "I couldn't sleep, everything that happened today kept playing over and over."

He nodded, his face understanding. He'd clearly had the same problem. She looked up meeting his eyes, he was already gazing at her face his expression soft. "Stay please?" she asked.

He nodded settling down next to her as she snuggled against his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamani's P.O.V

Tamani was woken by a door hinge creaking, he opened his eyes in time to see Laurels' mother framed in the doorway. She leant against the door frame her arms folded over her chest, as she glared at him.

He glanced at Laurel, no help from that front, she was fast asleep.

The way she was laying wasn't helping matters either, sometime in the middle of the night she'd uncurled from the position at his side and was now practically lying on top of him, her torso sprawled over his chest and her leg looped over his.

Now at any other time he would have enjoyed Laurels closeness, now it just added acid to her mothers' glare.

Though not Laurels' birth mother, no one could look at her now and deny that she'd stepped into that role. She'd even embraced the 'I want to tear you limb from limb' glare that only parents can truly pull off.

He wondered idly as he slipped out from under Laurel, why when just yesterday he'd faced down trolls, elixirs you couldn't fight and renegade autumn and winter faeries. None of them scared him as much as the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mrs Sewell," he began as she closed the door behind him, he broke off not really knowing what to say. "Err…"

"You needn't look so terrified," she chuckled. "I already knew you were there, I got up in the night to check on Laurel. Though an explanation would be nice"

"I came to check on Laurel, after yesterday, we're all jumpy, I guess." He murmured, quietly. "She asked me to stay, I don't think she wanted to be on her own."

"No, I suppose she wouldn't. She told me and her father about it last night, but I think she left out the worst details." She looked at him considering. "What actually happened?"

He shook his head "A massacre." He said his voice breaking. "We weren't prepared, we didn't know that the trolls were immune to the elixirs and our leader was an idiot. We didn't stand a chance, to be honest if it wasn't for David, Chelsea and Laurel we'd all be living under a mad dictator, right now."

"A massacre," Laurels' mother shook her head. "No wonder Laurel's so upset, she's a healer. Watching that much death it must have been torture for her, not to be able to save everyone."

Tamani nodded, looking at Laurels' closed door. "I'm going stick around today, I don't think she should be allowed to think about everything that happened. There's nothing more she could have done, but she'll go over everything trying to find something"

She nodded, turning to go downstairs. "I'd ask you to look after her, but I don't think you'd ever let anything hurt her, if you could help it." She smiled suddenly "You know I think you had her heart longer than either of you knew. Did you know that those eight months you disappeared for she was completely miserable? I didn't know then why. I think I do now."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You should see the way you both look at each other." She laughed, smiling. "I'm just glad to see her happy again."

As she walked down the stairs, he turned back to Laurels' room thinking about what her mother had said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone sorry for the delay. Totally my dad's fault!**

* * *

Laurels P.O.V

Laurel rolled over bumping into something. Her eyes cracked open, meeting Tamani's with a smile.

He smirked at her, slipping his arm around her waist and closing the gap between them. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, "I seem to remember that we didn't finish that conversation last night." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Laurel returned his smirk. "What the one about whether you woke me?" she teased.

"No, I was thinking of the conversation just before that." Laurel felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

Laurel grinned, pretending ignorance "Then would it be about how best to stop someone sneaking out of your window?" She asked barely stopping the smile threatening to break out on her face.

"No," Tamani whispered, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "It would be the one about how best to stop a beautiful girl apologising."

Laurel couldn't stop the smile that lit her face, shivering his breath on her neck. He looked up meeting her eyes with a mischievous look in his own. He leant towards her his lips brushing hers lightly before pulling away.

Laurel's smile suddenly turned to a glare, he was teasing her.

He pushed her gently back on the bed, his arms either side of her head keeping a couple of inches between them. His eyes were teasing, daring her not to kiss him first.

Laurel had no problem with losing that particular dare, though. Reaching up and slipping her hand round his neck she pulled his head down…

A choking noise interrupted them. In the doorway Laurel saw her dad hovering in the hallway, looking like he didn't know whether to stop or to continue downstairs pretending he hadn't seen them.

Tamani rolled over, sitting up. "Your wife knows I'm here, Sir." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

Now, her fathers' face changed from unsure to amused. "I see, she knows what you're doing as well?"

Tamani and Laurel flushed. "Tamani was just waking me up." She muttered.

She noticed Tamani reach up and scratch his nose to hide a smirk. "Well, I'll just leave you to finish waking up, Laurel." Her father smirked, walking away down the hall.

Laurel flipped over burrowing her head in the pillow. "How stupid! 'Tamani was just waking me up'!" She groaned. "Who would be so stupid…?"

The bed started shaking. Sitting up she saw Tamani holding his sides shaking with laughter. His mood was infectious.

Smiling she slipped off the bed she headed to her draws and grabbed some clothes. "Well now I'm awake." she smirked. "I better go get dressed."

"Oh, I don't mind. Just get changed in here." He said, leaning back on her pillows arms behind his head. Laurel shook her head snatching one of the pillows from behind him to hit him, before heading for the door with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi all**_

_**Stranger had a point with his/her review, though I hope my story is better than OK. So with that in mind I'll be skipping over times that aren't important to the story. And I wasn't scared off by the criticism (Honest). My family were trying to sort out everything in our house in England so we can sell it. We're still really busy so I probably will take a while to update I just felt really sorry you guys so I put everything on hold for a little while.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Scribe-of-a-Thousand-Words**_

* * *

Laurel P.O.V

She leant on the bridge railing watching the insects skim across the surface of the lake; she came here to think, because it was so peaceful.

The lake was only a ten minute drive from her house. It was really beautiful, on one side there was a long stretch of grass for visitors to relax and play on and the other three sides were framed by a huge forest.

The forest seemed small from across the lake, but once you'd stepped off the bridge at this side you realized the paths that criss-crossed the forest went in every direction, though calling them paths was overstating them a bit they were only animal tracks.

Two strong arms looped round her waist from behind startling her out of her thoughts. "You shouldn't let people sneak up on you like that you know, you need to be more alert." Tamani scolded, though his voice was warm.

"I've been thinking." Laurel murmured, not even really hearing him. "School starts on Monday, I'm going to go back. I know I wasn't sure before, but if we're going to live outside Avalon I'll need a job, though I don't want to be stuck inside."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could be a landscape designer. I don't know if I'll need many qualifications for that, but I don't think I'll have problem getting into college I've got quite good grades. What about you, though?" She asked, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"I'd like to work with animals." He murmured in her ear. "I don't think I'd have a problem acing all my interviews, I'll just tice them."

She slapped his arm. "That's cheating."

"It's not it's just using all of my skills, the same as any other person." He said, smiling innocently. "The fact that I'm a faerie is just a circumstance of birth, it could of happened to anyone."

Laurel shook her head, smiling. "Well the cops can't charge you with anything, what would the charge be, charming someone?" She chuckled "But if you're not in the same room doesn't it wear off?"

"As long as I see them every few days I could keep it up." He said looking thoughtful.

"You wouldn't need to anyway, I can help you with your exams and I'm sure you could pass your courses." She murmured

Tamani laughed "You've already got our futures planned out, haven't you?"

Laurel shook her head "Nope I'm just trying to figure them out." She laughed, glancing at him sidelong. "Why what did you have planned?"

"Well how do humans put it a porch swing and lots of seedlings." He murmured, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Two things about that." She smiled.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"We tend to call them children, and exactly how many did you have in mind?"

She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tamani grinned "Two or three? Maybe a dog as well?"

Laurel leaned back against his chest looking out over the lake at the families on the shore. "Sounds nice." She smiled. "Very nice."


End file.
